Narcisismo
by Malliane
Summary: Algo entre Malfoy's. Un día. Slash e incesto.


Narcisismo Disclaimer: La familia Malfoy no me pertenece, ni tampoco ningún personaje. Todos son de unas super corporaciones que manejan el mundo, y estructuran a las personas para mantenerlas controladas: es decir, siguen el estereotipo del imperialismo yankee para reprimirnos dentro de su sitema capitalista. Por eso: ¡NO AL ALCA (Asociación de Libre Comercio Americano). Ah, y de la mujer que vendió su alma (es decir, sus libros) al diablo (es decir, las súper corporaciones que bla, bla, bla...), Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Aviso: Este fic contiene yaoi (slash) e incesto, lector, así que si tienes una mente sucia y pervertida, adelante, si no, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, verdad?  
  
Aiya a todos!!! Estoy muy feliz de presentarles el primer fic de la única, impúdica, inigualable e inmejorable. ¡MALLIANE! -modestia obliga- de éste género. Espero que me haya salido medianamente bien, además esto de escribir me ha venido hace más o menos un mes y medio. es que soy una novata. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a Lucía, mi cumpa de curso, la que siempre me alentó para que escriba, y me escucha pacientemente todas mis ideas, locuras, etc... así que este fic va para vos, Lu! Por cierto, una aclaración más. Daniela Hormiga, al leer el fic antes de que saliera a la luz, me dijo que no se imaginaba a un nenito haciendo esto. pero ella no sabía que. chan chan. ¡El nenito tenía 18 años! Ya me entenderán. Namarië, Malliane ----------------- ¡No sean crueles conmigo!  
  
NARCISISMO  
  
Desperté. Aquella mujer tan exquisítamente parecida a mí se encontraba todavía a mi lado. Una mano posada en mi pierna derecha se aferraba con confianza; la otra, descansaba en mi pecho.  
  
Sus cabellos dorados se fundían con los platinos míos. Mi cuerpo desnudo se encontraba enredado en el suyo cual dos serpientes.  
  
Con toda la delicadeza heredada de mi familia, la acomodé de manera tal en su lecho que nunca se notara que allí, madre e hijo, habían buscado el éxtasis en el cuerpo del otro.  
  
Fui a mi habitación, tomé un baño ligero; no intentaba lavar el pecado que había cometido. Nunca lo hacía, ni lo lograría, no es que qusiera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba contaminado, asfixiado de ese deseo que carcomía a ambos, asfixiado de su dulce y duro aroma, de su deseo, de mi deseo.  
  
Me vestí, tan lentamente como pude. A pesar de el baño, mis ropas, mi cuerpo se hallaba impregnado en su olor; una mezcla del aroma de una madre, una amante, una mujer.  
  
Bajé hacia el comedor. Ella estaba ahí ya. Mi padre, sentado a su lado, ronroneaba tan suavemente, que, y estoy seguro, nadie más que yo y madre lo notarán jamás. Sé que soy tan parecido a él, mis ojos, mi boca, mi cuerpo, mi aire felino. todo le pertenece a Lucius, al aristocrático pero salvaje Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Con una mirada me dijo todo. Luego de desayunar, me levanté con desgano, al tiempo de él. Mi madre, mi amante, nos miraba a los dos, a cada uno. Ninguna palabra; sólo miradas.  
  
Juntos subimos las escaleras. Doblamos por un corredor apenas iluminado. tan Malfoy que resultaba morboso. Sentía nuevamente ese suave ronroneo fundido casi en su respiración también casi imperceptible, que me incitaba a querer más que eso. Deseaba tenerlo a mi merced. el cazador cazado. siempre oía a mi madre, en medio de aquel éxtasis asfixiante, susurrar aquella frase. sé que por mí. por mi padre, por ella misma.  
  
Padre me miraba con su *sensual*, no, *felina* expresión. Era él... jamás podría ocultarle nada, no a él. Su cuerpo me incitaba a seguir. Noté *a mi pesar* cómo mi deseo crecía aún más dentro de mí. Madre e hijo; padre e hijo. qué más daba, no podría haber arruinado más mi vida. supongo que lo haría dentro de poco; pero me enorgullezco de ello. Un Malfoy nuncá seguirá a nadie *por más poderoso que sea* por el simple sabor de tener poder temporal. Hay algo mucho más oscuro, oculto que la megalomanía. al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de los más viciosos, sádicos, degenerados y jodidamente viles de todos los magos: la familia Malfoy.  
  
Lucius miraba hacia delante, totalmente consciente de mis pensamientos, disfrutaba de ello. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para decir lo contrario. Tenía una ligera mueca de sonrisa, sabía que no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se acercó a mí más aún, nuestros cuerpos casi chocaban.  
  
Cuando al fin llegamos al final de aquel pasillo, mi padre hizo una *casi* reverencia *nunca demostraría subordinación ante nadie más que él* y me indicó pasar a la habitación que tenía en frente.  
  
Entré en la habitación seguido de Lucius. Allí había, además de la mesa perfectamente labrada en plata, y sus respectivas sillas, una botella de whisky de fuego. Sirvió el contenido en los vasos, por supuesto de la mejor calidad que se puede encontrar en Gran Bretaña. Ambos nos sentamos al tiempo, y bebimos un trago ligero.  
  
Más que nunca se acentuaba nuestro parecido; mientras Lucius bebía, yo no podía dejar de admirar cada rasgo, gesto *a pesar de ser casi inexpresivo*, movimiento, mi padre era consciente de que era una persona extremadamente estimulante, y yo estaba cayendo en sus redes. Se acercó más a mí, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo de tal forma, que mi padre no hizo más que sonreir *ahora abiertamente* de satisfacción.  
  
De un momento a otro, me estaba susurrando al oído: 'Esperé tanto tiempo éste momento, desde que naciste, exactamente, Draco'. En otro instante, sus labios se encontraban en los míos, y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la túnica. Comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y mi cuerpo comenzó a responder a esa incitación por parte de mi padre; respondí a aquel beso de una manera mucho más salvaje de la que Lucius esperaba, pero pareció agradarle, pues sus manos bajaron hasta llegar casi al final de la espalda. En un arrebato, quité su fina camisa de lino. Su torso desnudo mostraba toda la perfección que irradiaba, su piel blanca contra la mía; sus cabellos eran casi invisibles ante la falta de contraste. Igual a mí.  
  
Desperté. Él ya no estaba en la habitación. Mi ropa perfectamente doblada descansaba en una de las finísimas sillas. Me vestí con toda la rapidez que pude, y me dirigí a desayunar. Allí estaban ellos dos. Mis padres, por primera vez en un tiempo, estaban hablando. Lucius me miró y vi en él el reflejo de mi rostro, arrogante... y por qué no, perfecto. Ví a mi madre, ella se acomodaba el cabello exactamente como yo. Sus facciones, tan parecidas a las mías, exquisítamente igual a mí.  
  
Definitivamente, es una mujer hermosa; es una Malfoy.  
  
Pero ¿a quién amo? No a ellos.  
  
Miro a mi padre. ¿A quién ama? No a mí, no a Narcisa.  
  
Miro a mi madre ¿A quién ama? No a mí, no a Lucius.  
  
Notas: Espero que hayan entendido el por qué del título. Creo que en la última parte es más notorio el significado de éste. Si se ponen a ver, Draco habla bastante de su parecido con sus progenitores. Por eso mismo el incesto, el narcisismo es la alabación a la belleza de uno mismo, y Draco encuentra esa belleza propia en sus padres. Otra forma de interpretarlo (como yo hice primero), es la belleza de la familia Malfoy como unidad, admirandose mutuamente y al grupo como un individuo. Una cosa más, cuando Draco dice: ". al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de los más viciosos, sádicos, degenerados y jodidamente viles de todos los magos: la familia Malfoy." Bien, eso fue sacado del ClanBook Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf), y, obviamente adaptado al 'mundo' de Harry Potter. Sin más, escriban a naginisfellowship@yahoo.es, o mi mail personal, kaoruteamo@hotmail.com Namarië, Malliane. 


End file.
